


to be human is to feel

by midnightcry



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), NCT (Band)
Genre: Action, Androids, Angst, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Fluff, I suck at tagging, M/M, Romance, android!doyoung, but i wrote it, doyoung is connor kind of, human!Taeyong, i really liked writing this, if you love nct and detroit become human then you're welcome, no one asked for this, others mostly briefly mentioned, taeyong and doyoung are main characters, you can read it even if you dont know about detroit become human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightcry/pseuds/midnightcry
Summary: Androids are going deviant all over detroit.Taeyong, a human starts giving these deviants shelter in his own home,and gets tangled up in a revolution, that will eventually change the whole world.OR,Taeyong falls for an android, who also happens to be a detective and a deviant hunter





	to be human is to feel

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea of this dotae!detroit:become human fic and i just had to write it.
> 
> Maybe I wrote it mostly to myself but I really do hope that others enjoy it too, this fic is my baby. 
> 
> You dont have to know about DBH to read this! 
> 
> Basically: 
> 
> Androids are created and programmed by humans to serve them, but they have started to break through these programs and feel human emotions = Deviants. 
> 
> In the game Markus is the leader of Jericho (which is an old abandoned ship, a safe haven to deviants) and the revolution.
> 
> In short, androids are just softies who want freedom and rights, because they can feel things too. 
> 
>  
> 
> I really hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Oh and english is not my first language so, sorry?

Taeyong took a deep calming breath, composing his facial expression into something neutral, and opened the door.   
  
He didn’t exactly know what he was expecting a squad of deviant-hunting androids and human cops to look like but it sure wasn’t this.   
  
His eyes first landed on the person - android - standing ahead of the squad, right in front of him.   
  
His artificial skin was glowing pale in the snowy scenery, black hair styled, but some of it still somehow falling naturally to his forehead. His face was impassive and almost cold, eyes and eyebrows set in a persistent neutral look.   
  
Despite the cold exterior and the fact that the android was holding a goddamn _rifle_ , Taeyong felt something sift in the atmosphere.   
  
The uniform that the android was wearing was supposed to be a threatening reminder of who exactly he was and what exactly he was looking for, but as Taeyong scanned the android from head to toe, he couldn't deny the burning feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was the notorious CyberLife uniform.  
  
The android was undeniably handsome, but before Taeyong let himself swoon, he remembered that this particular android was responsible of many deaths of his own kind.   
  
_Doyoung_.

 

There was no one, android or human, who hadn’t heard of Doyoung. The android hunting android. Taeyong could see why deviants were so scared of him. Doyoung stood tall, imposing and collected.

  
Taeyong knew the risks of becoming a human ally for androids, for deviant androids, from the very beginning. It was a risk he was willing to take after seeing the emotions and human-like behavior awaken deviant androids had portrayed. When the first lost and just awaken android had stumbled on his door step asking for help, Taeyong hadn't hesitated in opening his home to it. To _her_.   
  
It had been a female android by the name of Sarah, who had been constantly abused by her previous owner to the point that her systems had failed to keep her under control and she had broken free. Clearly confused and overwhelmed with the new set of emotions, Sarah had been terrified. Taeyong had helped the female android in controlling and naming the feelings she had gained. It was a slow process but they managed. Eventually the android had continued on, in search of a better life.   
  
After that, it had been a constant flow of newly awoken androids, all seeking refuge in the midst of searching for Jericho, the promised safe place for deviants and the rA9.

 

Taeyong didn't really understand the concept of rA9. Or if it was something real, or just something that the deviants had come up with in form of hope, a symptom of mass hysteria, a sort of God to the deviants,  but he did know for a fact that Jericho was real and that they had a rising leader, a deviant android by the name of Markus.

 

Taeyong had seen Markus’ inspirational speech on TV, asking for freedom and equal rights for androids, after him and a couple of other androids had hijacked Detroit’s biggest news channel. It had all been very peaceful, demanding, but not threatening.

 

 Taeyong wasn’t an android, but he felt moved nonetheless. All they wanted was freedom. Freedom to do what they wanted with their lives, and rights to do so. For Taeyong, it didn’t seem like too much to ask.   
  
With the rising panic among the human public however, Taeyong had anticipated this day to come eventually. It had grown to be gradually more and more dangerous to harbor deviants when the public eye was so sharp, and with police and soldiers keeping an eye out everywhere. Even though Taeyong lived on the outskirts of Detroit, without much neighbors, it was given, that a word had gotten around of suspicious activities in his neighborhood, and that someone would eventually come and check.

 

Taeyong’s thoughts snapped back to reality when the android on his door started to speak.   
  
"Good evening. I am Doyoung, the head investigator of the current case of growing amounts of deviants in the area of Detroit. We have received several reports of deviant activity specifically on this neighborhood. Due to this fact we have a court order to search every house and obtain any deviants we find", Doyoung recited efficiently, without removing his eyes from Taeyong.   
  
"Ah, the famous deviant hunter", Taeyong mused searching for any reaction in the android’s demeanor, but the said non-human didn't reward him with any. His blue LED light,  in the right temple didn’t even blink.   
  
"You can search but it'll be a waste of your time", Taeyong sighed and shrugged. He in fact didn’t have any deviants on his property at the moment but that didn’t mean he managed to clean up all the traces they left behind.   
  
"I guarantee it, if there is anything here, I will find it", the confident tone send shivers down Taeyong's spine. It was a small crack to the hunter’s always composed behavior. Taeyong made a mental note to himself to keep an eye out for any other cracks in the system.   
  
Taeyong stepped away from the door frame giving space for the police officers to enter. With a small jerk of his head, Doyoung signaled the cops to follow him inside.   
  
Taeyong tried to keep his nerves at bay. He had made sure, he had checked repeatedly for any android traces.   
  
"Is there anyone else in this house with you?" Doyoung asked, clearly scanning the living room area with his eyes.

 

"Nope, just me", Taeyond said. “Always just me", he added almost as an afterthought more to himself than anyone, but Doyoung's eyes found his form regardless.

 

There was nothing worth pointing out in the android's expression so Taeyong averted his eyes.   
  
Doyoung and his police officers continued to search his house, finding nothing, and just as Taeyong was starting to allow himself to feel relieved, Doyoung strutted out of one of his bathrooms. "Follow me", the android said with almost a cocky aura surrounding him. Taeyong gulped but followed the other into the bathroom.   
  
"Do you see anything?" The android asked clearly meaning the bathroom.   
  
Taeyong cleared his throat after looking around. "No", the answer came out too quiet for his liking. Doyoung cocked his eyebrow. “I detect some nervousness from you, your heart is beating faster, you’re perspiring and your eyes are shifting”. Taeyong felt uncomfortable being scanned and analyzed. He carefully tried to regain his composure without it looking like he was trying too hard. “Yes, well, I detect you’re an asshole so”, well, Taeyong couldn’t say he was the most mature person out there.   
  
Doyoung didn’t dignify him with an answer.

 

“I am going to ask again. Do you see something?”

 

“No. I don’t”.   
  
"Of course, you don’t. Because your human eyes are not programmed the same way as mine. You see, my eyes can detect even the smallest trace of any android substance, even if it is not visible for the plain eye. You must know what I am referring to here", the android explained inclining his head towards the bathtub.   
  
Taeyong's mind flashed to the day that a severely wounded android had knocked on his door. Taeyong had carried him to the bathtub, tried to stop the blue blood from oozing out but it was futile. The android shut down an hour later.   
  
"The bathtub is covered in blue blood traces. There has been an android in this house. A wounded android", Doyoung stated crossing his arms to his chest.   
  
"Yes, I once owned an android who accidentally hurt himself doing woodwork", Taeyong challenged. The hunter android narrowed his eyes slightly, a gesture so small, but so rare for androids who were slaves to their systems. A gesture so human-like, it had Taeyong narrow his eyes right back at him.   
  
"I cannot yet prove that a deviant has been here, but I will keep watching you Mr...", Doyoung watched him expectantly. "Taeyong", Taeyong answered tensely. "Taeyong", another unwanted shiver made its way through Taeyong's body at the way the android said his name. “We can, and we will check, if you have had an android signed to you officially. I will be returning”, no matter how official the android’s tone was, the sentence was clearly a warning. Doyoung knew that Taeyong was lying even without fact checking.   
  
Doyoung then left the bathroom shouting commands at the officers and they made their way to the door.   
  
“Do not leave town, Mr. Taeyong. You’re now a suspect”, with that the android shut the door, leaving only an echo of the bang the door made when it shut behind him resonating through Taeyong’s empty house.   
  
  


 

******************

 

 

It wasn’t long until the android returned, this time alone.

 

 Taeyong had managed to keep a low profile, luckily the deviants were aware of the situation so most of them stayed away, not wanting to harm the human that had done so much for their kind. A few had come by, just seeking for a place to stay the night before trying to leave.

 

Taeyong never found it in himself to say no.

 

The last two visitors had just left the day before. A woman and a child by the names of Kara and Alice. Kara had saved the child from her abusive ‘father’ and they were on their way to the Canadian border. Taeyong had felt a strong need to help the two. Alice was just a child.

 

They had sat down near Taeyong’s fireplace, the two females telling him stories about all the dangerous and wonderful situations they had already faced. Taeyong felt a pang of sadness in his heart. The two had already feared for their lives more than once. It was a lot for a child to go through in a span of few days, hell; it was a lot for anyone to go through in a _lifetime_.

 

What caught Taeyong’s attention however was one particular story. A deviant hunter had tracked down the two of them. An android one.

 

Doyoung.

 

What was even more striking to Taeyong though, was the fact that when it was time to capture, the two of them were right there, if Doyoung had wanted to capture them, he could’ve. That’s what Kara told him.

 

It was almost as if the hunter had let them go.

 

Kara had been confused as well. She told him that the hunter who had purposefully let himself be trapped by the traffic on the highway the two of them were escaping through did not seem like the  heartless android hunter that everyone were talking about. After crossing the last highway section, Kara had looked back, past the speeding cars, and Doyoung had just stood there, expression as calculated and collected as ever, but actions not giving a single sign that he even tried to follow them.

 

Taeyong sat in stunned silence, as Kara seemed to be lost in thought.

 

Why would the hunter let them go? His sole mission was to capture deviants. That was what he was programmed to do. This mishap in his system was a sign of something. A sign of deviancy. Maybe the lead detective was not quite there yet, but there were small things that pointed in that direction.

 

When Taeyong had first met the android when he and his police officers barged into his house, he was surprised to see all the small, but still there, human-like gestures. Someone who wasn’t paying attention might have missed them, but after dealing with a lot of deviants Taeyong had learned how to tell them apart from regular androids.

 

It was like Doyoung was constantly trying to convince himself that he was just a machine, but failing involuntarily.

 

Something was happening inside of Doyoung, even if he didn’t know it himself yet.

 

Shaking himself from the flashback, Taeyong regarded the detective. “Well. What do I owe the pleasure to?” Taeyong asked leaning against the door frame. Doyoung sifted his weight from one leg to another, hands clasped behind his back, black hair neatly combed back, with a single strand falling to his forehead.

 

“I have received a report about your history with androids. Or should I say the lack of? There is no records of you ever purchasing or signing in an android. Well. Officially at least.” The android was oozing that cocky energy again. It was as if he knew he had won.

 

“Okay. So what are you going to do with this information?” Taeyong pushed himself off the frame into a more defensive position, almost ready to sprint if the android showed any signs of capturing him.

 

“Would you mind letting me in?” The android asked with faux politeness. “Yes, I would mind”, Taeyong muttered but stepped aside, letting the android into his house once again.

 

“Are you going to answer me?” Taeyong urged, feeling his nervousness build up, a striking contrast to Doyoung’s nonchalance.

 

“This information has confirmed that you have indeed been harboring deviants in this house”, Doyoung turned to him with coldness in his eyes and voice. Taeyong unconsciously took a tiny step back. “But unfortunately I can’t do anything yet, not unless you get caught red handed, I do not yet have enough evidence to bring you in”, the android calmly explained.

 

“Why would you tell me that? You just warned me. That does nothing to your mission“, unlike a minute ago, Taeyong took some steps forward.

  
“Maybe it was a warning”, Doyoung then said with a grave tone that took Taeyong by surprise.

 

“Are- Are you helping me?” the thought seemed so ridiculous- or did it really? After what Kara had told him the other night, was it ridiculous? Maybe the infamous android detective had started to realize that he was playing on the wrong side.

 

“Why would I help a deviant sympathizer?” Doyoung said with the cold tone again and walked right past Taeyong back to the door. “All I am saying is that you’re being watched”, the android stopped at the door giving a final glance at the human.

 

Before Doyoung could exit Taeyong called out after him.

 

“Something inside of you is waking up. Something is pushing against your system, your programming as we speak, isn’t it? It’s only a matter of time now”, he said and Doyoung took a couple of steps away from the door. His led light was frantically blinking in yellow, signaling a much wanted reaction in the android.

 

 “Watch out for yourself human, when the deviants go down, you will go down with them”, he almost growled. A tension Taeyong could not name hung between them in the air for a few seconds before it was broken with Doyoung taking backward steps back to the door, the just seconds ago broken composure back.

 

 “Watch yourself”, he spat angrily before exiting the house.

 

 Taeyong smiled.

 

Anger was not a default emotion programmed into androids.

 

 

 

******************

 

 

 

Things had gone to worse after Markus had conducted a peaceful march for android rights. Even with them being completely harmless and unarmed, the homeland security soldiers now involved, had opened fire, murdering many innocent androids. A much needed bright side however, was that the public opinion had gone up due to these events. It seemed like the public was not fond of the police answering to a peaceful demonstration with violence.

 

 So to say that the scale of things had gotten bigger, and scarier, was an understatement.

 

Losing so many of their own kind was a major setback among the deviants.

 

Taeyong hadn’t had any come to his house in more than a week. He was out of the loop so he decided to visit the city center, to see if he could snoop around a little bit. See what the atmosphere of the city was like.

 

He was sitting at a bus stop, just observing his surroundings, trying to see if there were any potential deviants, or if he could hear any rumors,  _anything._ His quiet observing was rudely cut short.

 

“Mr. Lee Taeyong”, an older man, a human, had sat down beside him on the bench, leaving a good distance between the two.  “How can I help you?” Taeyong asked eyeing the unknown man warily. “I’m afraid you’re gonna have to come with me”, the man said with a wicked lift of his lips and moved to grab Taeyong’s forearm. Before Taeyong could resist the man whipped out a badge. FBI badge.

 

 “Agent Perkins, good to meet you”, the man, Perkins smirked. So this was Perkins. Taeyong had heard of him many times. A man on a mission, a man so desperate to capture the deviant leader that his own morals had started to fade. A man so famous for the wrong reasons.

 

“Our machine-like addition does not think we have a reason to obtain you for questioning, but I do.”

 

Taeyong realised that the agent was talking about Doyoung. He almost wanted to defend the android but decided against it.

 

Looking around Taeyong noticed more agents around them. Fighting wasn’t going to do any good, he was outnumbered. With a sigh he complied. 

 

“Fine, question me, but prepare for a disappointment”.

 

 

******************

 

 

"You know where Jericho is", it was more of a statement than a question.   
  
"No, I don't." Taeyong rolled his eyes while answering. It seemed like the FBI weren’t any closer to finding Jericho than Taeyong was. And Taeyong never even tried.   
  
Agent Perkins tilted his head in a scrutinizing way. Taeyong stayed resolute in his seat.   
  
The cold, white and clinic exterior of the Detroit Police department didn’t do anything to calm his nerves. The questioning room was very similar to what Taeyong had always imagined. A table, a chair and a mirror, which Tayong knew was a window and that on the other side there were probably other officers and detectives observing. Taeyong briefly held his gaze in the mirror, wondering if he had caught anyone’s eyes on the other side.

 

A hand slamming to the table made Taeyong jump and turn to the agent again.  
  
Agent Perkins was standing opposite of Taeyong, his palms flat against the steel table now, clearly losing patience. Meanwhile Doyoung, whose presence was as much a distraction as it was a surprise, was leaning against one of the walls just behind Perkins, hands crossed on his chest. After all, the last time they parted, Taeyong had gradually managed to piss the android off.  
  
"And even if I was involved with deviants somehow, which I'm _not_ , why on earth would they tell me, a _human_ , the location of the only place deviants can be safe?" Taeyong crossed his arms defensively and Perkins clicked his tongue.   
  
"You're wasting both of our times Mr. Lee. We know you've assisted God knows how many deviants since the _revolution_ -" Perkins spat the last word with distaste, "- started. You think you have chosen the right side-" Perkins took out his 9mm handgun from its holster, "- but it's time to think again." Perkins pointed the gun at Taeyong's head, snapping Doyoung to attention, uncrossing his arms and taking a step forward.   
  
The air was tense with no one moving or saying a word. It was like a game of chicken to see who gave in first.

 

 Surprisingly it was Doyoung.  
  
"Agent Perkins. I am going to have to stop you there", Doyoung stated with a stable voice. Perkins abruptly turned around to face the android. "And why do you think you can tell me what to do, android?" there was that same hostile tone again.   
  
"My mission is clear, and part of my mission is to ensure the safety of humans. They are not who we are after. Put the gun away or I will make you."  
  
Taeyong's heart was wildly thumping in his chest, it might have been the Adrenalin or something else Taeyong didn’t dare to name.   
  
Taeyong couldn't take his eyes off of Doyoung. It might have been just that, him carrying out a mission, but Doyoung had potentially saved his life. Everyone knew that with being nowhere near to solving the deviant case or finding Jericho, Perkins had grown gradually more impulsive and revenge-driven. So much that it wouldn't have been beyond him to shoot Taeyong right there, even if it compromised his position as a detective.   
  
Perkins all but growled and put the gun back. He then shoved Doyoung aside and left the room muttering about 'fucking humans' and 'fucking androids'   
  
An uncomfortable silence settled into the room. Doyoung with his eyes cast to the floor seemingly in deep thought and Taeyong fidgeting nervously in his seat.   
  
"I must apologize. Agent Perkins has shown some signs of instability as of late", Doyoung lifted his eyes from the floor and settled them on Taeyong.  
  
"Really? I couldn't tell", Taeyong resulted into sarcasm to hide his nerves but something told him it wasn't working very well.

 

“I’m not lying”, Taeyong caught both of them by surprise by speaking. “I don’t know where Jericho is”, it was beyond Taeyong, why he felt the need to convince the android that he was not lying.

 

Doyoung had his eyes on him for a long time. A frown on his face but the expression not unpleasant.

 

“I believe you” he finally sighed. Sighed. Androids didn’t need to breathe. Why did Doyoung, a slave of his programming, feel the need to sigh at that moment? It was another very human-like reaction from the android.

 

“You seem tired”, Taeyong stated next and snapped his mouth shut. He needed to learn how to control himself and his brain to mouth filter around Doyoung. They were not on good terms enough for this.

 

To Taeyong’s surprise, the android just shrugged. “A lot on my mind lately”, he said purposefully avoiding Taeyong’s eyes.

 

Doyoung seemed to gather himself then, regaining the familiar composure. “You should leave. The questioning is over for now. Perkins might want to bring you in again. I will escort you to the exit. And Taeyong, don’t leave town”.

 

 

******************

 

 

A week and then another went by and things were quiet. Too quiet. Almost like an eerie calm before a storm. Taeyong didn’t leave his house much, he did not want to bring any unnecessary attention to himself, especially after Agent Perkins was on to him.

 

What he did _not_ except, was Doyoung on his door, again, this time with seven deviant androids in his tail.

 

“Taeyong-“

 

“Get the hell inside, you yourself said to watch out for myself”, Taeyong hissed and pulled the android inside, the deviants following.

 

“What the hell is going on?” Taeyong crossed his arms and ran his eyes through all of the deviants.

 

“Look, a lot of things have happened in the last couple of weeks”, Doyoung looked almost desperate. “Are you a deviant? Have you gone deviant?” Taeyong took a couple steps towards Doyoung who raised his arms almost in like surrender. “No. But I am what people would call a 'double agent'”, he explained and Taeyong had never been so confused.

 

“W-what?”

 

 “One might also say I’m double crossing CyberLife”.

 

Nothing made sense. CyberLife was the thing that brought androids to life, it was their maker almost, and now Doyoung, the deviant hunter had double-crossed them?

 

“Are you completely out of your mind?” Taeyong almost yelled. “That’s suicide, they will kill you when they find out, and yes it’s not an 'if' it’s a 'when'!” he huffed and crossed his arms again.

 

“I’m just simply doing what I feel is right, and what I feel is the safest option for everyone. Markus and myself had the pleasure to meet, well, it wasn’t very pleasant at first, with me holding a gun against the back of his head, ready to shoot at any given moment. But we got into an agreement”, Doyoung explained with a faraway look in his eyes, no doubt remembering the events. Taeyong just blinked.  

 

“Okay, we can go back to that later, how about these deviants?”

 

“I saved them from a CyberLife store down town.  Markus and other deviants hit multiple other CyberLife stores, trying to increase the deviant numbers”, he explained.

 

“Ok, well why didn’t they go straight to Jericho?” Taeyong asked the obvious.

 

“Markus feels like Jericho might be compromised. He thinks it’s safer to spread out a little wider”.

 

Taeyong took a seat to his couch. All of this was a little too much, being slapped into his face like this. “Why did you bring them here? You know that Perkins is on to me”, Taeyong said quietly and the android actually looked a little guilty. “I thought that maybe if I brought what he is looking for right under his nose he won’t notice a thing”, the android shrugged and Taeyong glared at him.

 

“You have gone completely insane. First, I don’t hear about you or anyone really for weeks, and then you show up on my door again, this time supposedly on our side and with seven deviants in your heel. What am I supposed to think of all this?” Taeyong buried his face into his palms. He felt the couch dip beside him and lifted his head.

 

“I know this is all very sudden. But things are moving. I feel like we are nearing the end of all this. I just thought that I don’t want to be on the wrong side when that happens. You have no reason to trust me, none of these androids do. I’m not even a deviant yet. It feels like my program is yelling at me. Everything is blinking red”, Taeyong looked at Doyoung’s temple, and the android singnature LED light was, in fact, blinking red. “Then just… Let go. Why don’t you break down the program, let yourself free?” Taeyong almost wanted to touch Doyoung in form of support but didn’t. “Maybe I’m just not ready for all that comes after yet”, Doyoung whispered and Taeyong’s heart broke just a little.

 

Doyoung was so close, he was on the edge of breaking free, but he was holding himself back. Because he was scared.

 

Taeyong smiled at the android hunter softly. “Everything you’ve done so far. Has been because of your program. I don’t think anyone will hold you accountable for any of it”.

 

“Well they should”, Doyoung looked away and got up.

 

Taeyong grabbed his arm. He was about to retaliate but a quick glance around the room showed that all of the eyes were on them.

 

“There are guest bedrooms upstairs. Not one for everyone, obviously, so you are going to have to share. I’ll rummage through my closet and try to find some clothes for all of you tomorrow. Right now though, I know this day has been a lot for all of you-“Taeyong paused. “-It definitely has for me-“ he muttered under his breath and didn’t miss the almost apologetic look Doyoung shot his way. “- so it’s better if we just, I don’t know, call it a night?” Taeyong finished and directed the last bit to Doyoung who nodded.

 

“Taeyong is right. Retreat for tonight. I will contact Markus tomorrow and ask about where we go from here”, there was no room left for arguments so the deviants hesitantly made their way upstairs.

 

Despite Doyoung just getting up from the couch, he sat back down and covered his face with his palms. Taeyong also sat back down. They just sat there quietly for a moment.

 

“I really am sorry, I shouldn't have brought you into this”. Doyoung then lifted his face. It was almost as if he just spoke the words to the air, not at Taeyong. He definitely wasn’t looking at Taeyong.

 

“It’s fine. To be hair, I brought this upon myself really. It’s just that-“Taeyong paused again. He bit his lip. “I heard nothing from no one in weeks. I had no idea what was going on. I had no idea what happened to anyone- to _you_ , and then suddenly you show up at my door with a change of heart and it’s just. Yeah, It’s a lot”.

 

“It’s confusing for me, too. I’m not a deviant, but yet I can’t keep hunting them. Everything is loud and chaotic in my system but I do not know how to stop it”. Doyoung didn’t look as pained as he sounded.

  
Taeyong hesitated for a minute before taking the hunter’s (ex-hunter’s now?) hand in his. 

 

“I can’t say I understand how that feels. I can’t understand how any of this feels for any of you. All I can do is be here. Be an ally”, Taeyong started and when Doyoung still wasn’t looking at him he grabbed the other by the cheeks and forced him to look at him. “What I’m saying is I’m here. You might feel like you have no one, or that you belong nowhere, but I am here. I’ve been here for so many deviants and I can be here for you, too”. Taeyong smiled sadly. “You’re not a bad person. Your programming was bad. If and when you break through it, you can be whatever you want. You’ll get to decide for yourself.  And if you want, I’ll be there then too”.

 

Doyoung’s eyes showed more emotion than he’d ever seen before. The black irises glistened and sparkled with nuances so _alive_.

 

“Thank you”, Doyoung said and the words felt heavy on Taeyong’s heart so he pulled the android in to a hug.

 

 

“You’ll be ok."

 

 

******************

 

 

 The next day came and Taeyong busied himself with making the deviants comfortable. He got clothes for everyone, and made sure their systems were running steadily. Doyoung seemed to be on high alert at every moment. A yellow blink in his LED from time to time signaling what Taeyong assumed was an internal message from the deviant leader.

 

“Markus says to just lay low for now. Jericho is still undetected, but they are planning something. He wouldn’t tell me what”, Doyoung explained over a cup of coffee (That only Taeyong was drinking, obviously).

 

“You can’t stay here all the time can you, without the DPD and then CyberLife suspecting something”, Taeyong muttered thoughtfully and Doyoung nodded with a sigh.

 

“I have to return today, it has already been too long, though I can still somehow explain my absence. I’ll come back whenever I can, not too often though, I can’t risk this place being compromised”, Doyoung said and gave Taeyong a meaningful look. Something that threateningly felt like a blush crept up Taeyong’s cheeks and he huffed looking away.

 

“Just- be careful, okay?” Taeyong said with his own meaningful look.

 

The android’s lips shifted into a smirk. “Will do. You, too”.

 

“Will do”.

 

Doyoung left an hour later, Taeyong looking at him go from the window.

 

Someone cleared their throat behind him and Taeyong turned with a lifted eyebrow. It was the deviant that, Taeyong had learned, was called Daniel.

 

“You two seem to get along”, the deviant mentioned with a mischievous smirk.

 

Taeyong narrowed his eyes. “What are you implying?”

 

“Nothing, I’m just stating the obvious”, the deviant’s eyes were positively glinting. Taeyong didn’t dignify the android with an answer. Instead, he turned back to the window.

 

“He’s a major asset to the deviants if he stays on our side”, Daniel said more seriously this time, joining Taeyong by the window.

 

Taeyong furrowed his brows. He didn’t really like the word ‘asset’.

 

Simon noticed the human’s expression and hurried to explain himself. “I’m not saying he’ll betray us, I’m just saying that CyberLife is really in his head, he’s obviously struggling more to deviate than others, I’m just hoping CyberLife wont regain control”.

 

“I trust him”, Taeyong really did. “If they regain complete control, he’ll fight it”, he continued. Taeyong turned to Daniel. “I know he will”.  Daniel smiled  at Taeyong warmly clasping a hand at his shoulder and turned to get back to the others. Taeyong turned to look out of the window once again.

 

 

******************

 

 

The next few days went by with Taeyong doting on the deviants and Doyoung going back and forth between Taeyong’s house, DPD and Jericho.

 

Somehow, the android had managed to play double agent, and the DPD hadn’t caught on to anything.

 

It was a snowy evening and Taeyong was sitting on his couch with a cup of hot chocolate. He had just sent the androids upstairs after teaching them how to play UNO for a couple of hours. It had been fun at first, but somehow the deviants ended up winning repeatedly. After losing for approximately 53 times, Taeyong got frustrated and shooed the androids away.

 

Taeyong couldn’t help the small smile that graced his lips, though. The androids were adorable, their lust for knowledge and their enthusiasm to learn even the smallest, mundane, human-like things was endearing to Taeyong, and he would never say no to teaching them.

 

The smile disappeared, when he thought about all the humans that were still so hostile towards androids. So many still saw them as nothing more as machines, created to serve humankind and nothing more.

 

Yes, maybe it had started that way. But what humans didn’t realize was that they were a whole new species. The unfortunate fact was that humans feared what they couldn’t understand and in this case it was androids. Taeyong could understand that to some point, he didn’t really understand it at first either, how could something created by a human, become human?

 

Taeyong believed that androids were scared too. They were used to following their programs. They were created to do something, no questions asked. Taeyong couldn’t even imagine what it would feel like, to realize that all of the sudden, you’re feeling all these things. Emotions were overwhelming to humans too, then what about androids, who couldn’t even name those emotions.

 

Taeyong’s heart squeezed painfully. All he wanted was peace. For everyone to stop being violent, stop being hostile, stop being so hateful. If people just opened their minds, everything could be so different.

 

He didn’t even realize he had started crying until a tear dropped from his cheek to his hand. He looked at the tear with a frown, until bringing his palm up to wipe at the under of his eye, and it was, in fact, wet.

 

He took an unsteady breath and involuntarily let out a small sob. He put the cup on the coffee table and furiously wiped at his face but the tears wouldn’t stop, it was like he was feeling all the sadness and frustration in the world in his heart.

 

“Taeyong?” The voice startled him to the bone. He hadn’t even realised that Doyoung had come in and was now standing by the couch.

 

Taeyong turned away from him and cleared his throat. “Yeah?”

 

“Are you hurt?” Doyoung asked tentatively, taking a step closer.

 

Taeyong whipped his head around. “What? No! I’m fine”.

 

“It’s just- humans often cry when they’re in pain. I thought-“, Doyoung looked down at the floor with a frown. Taeyong let out a chuckle.

 

“That’s true. But no, I’m not in pain. Not in physical pain at least”, Taeyong muttered the last part.

 

Doyoung sat down next to Taeyong, not too close but not too far away either.

 

“Humans cry because of sadness, too”, Doyoung whispered and Taeyong looked at the android. “Are you sad?” Doyoung asked, now looking at the other, too.

 

Taeyong couldn’t bring himself to answer, instead he leaned his forehead into the androids shoulder as a fresh set of tears spilled over.

 

Doyoung was completely still for a second or two before sifting so that his arms were wrapped around the human. 

 

“You know you’ve done so much to us, to all of us. Markus is eternally grateful. Things wouldn’t have been the same if it wasn’t for you”, the android calmly spoke while petting Taeyong’s hair. Taeyong didn’t move, only wrapped his arms around the other and squeezed tightly.

 

“You’re really a part of something big. You’re changing the world”, the android continued.

 

Taeyong lifted his head and looked at the other with wet eyes. “Am I? I wish there was more that I could do”, he whispered with a broken voice. Doyoung shook his head.

  
“You’re putting your life on the line every day for androids' sake, I think that’s more than enough”, he spoke softly.

 

Taeyong smiled sadly and leaned his forehead back against the other.

 

“So what is Markus planning?” he muttered against the fabric of Doyoung’s CyberLife uniform.

 

“He will not tell me. I understand though. Trusting me at this crucial part of the revolution would be risky”.

 

Taeyong lifted his head again. He studied Doyoung’s face. “I trust you”, he eventually said and couldn’t even deny the warmth that spread all over with the smile that Doyoung showed him.

 

 

 ******************

 

 

The the cold winter air felt merciless but also clearing. Taeyong and few of the deviants had just finished a snowball war (started by Daniel, thank you very much). Taeyong had got a face full of snow a one too many times before ordering the deviants back inside, it was too risky to stay on sight for too long anyway.

 

Taeyong stayed behind outside. He had found himself alone with his thoughts quite often the past few weeks. He sat on the porch, enjoying the quiet.

 

 The sun had set, leaving only the gentle glow of the snow. The calm atmosphere of the winter night was calming and Taeyong sighed, lifting his eyes up to the sky. Living further away from the busy center of Detroit had it’s perks. Taeyong could see the starts glistening, and he couldn’t help the little smile that graced his lips.  

 

The thought about what his life had become made him huff out a laugh and shake his head to himself. It was a lot. All of it was. He wouldn’t change a thing though.

 

He felt Doyoung’s presence before he heard him.

 

 "Why did you start sympathizing with deviants? Why did you so selflessly take them in?" A few simple questions that held so much meaning. Doyoung sounded almost like he wanted reassurance. Something that would make him believe that deviants were not just the out of control broken androids he was programmed to believe, yet didn’t. Not anymore.

  
  
Taeyong stood up on steady feet and took a tentative step forward. When Doyoung didn’t show any reaction, he took another one. Another one. Until he was close enough to touch.

  
  
"Because no matter how real your artificial skin feels like-", Taeyong reached his hand and with a feathery touch traced the android's forearm, frowning slightly at the lack of goose bumps.

"-and how real your hair looks like-", he slowly moved his fingers up and swiped a black lock of hair from Doyoung's eyes.

"-and how alive your eyes seem like-", Taeyong connected his to said eyes.

“-they're nowhere near as real as the feelings and emotions you feel", Taeyong whispered taking another careful step closer, placing his hand where the android's artificial heart was.

"They might be simulated, but aren't human feelings simulated as well? Human feelings are created by our brain, and just because yours are created differently doesn't make them any less real. I've seen androids who fear for their lives, laugh out of happiness, cry out of sadness, and I've seen androids love", Taeyong met the hunters eyes at the word love.   
  
"It's not mine or anyone else's right to tell those androids that what they feel isn't real or that they don’t deserve those feelings", Taeyong's hand moved from the android's chest to his neck, he traced the sharp jawline with his thumb.   
  
"You deserve to feel".

  
  
"Maybe you were right", Doyoung almost whispered. Taeyong tilted his head in question.   
  
"Maybe there has been something inside me that has tried to wake up all along", Doyoung continued, the intensity of his eyes never ceasing.   
  
"Or maybe-" Doyoung paused his LED blinking bright red. "- or maybe you were the one who triggered it".   
  
Taeyong's whole body reacted to the android's words. His breathing quickened, his heart thumped in his chest and his body shivered.

 

It wasn’t clear which one leaned closer first or if it was completely mutual, but their lips met and Taeyong had never felt anything that felt so _right._

 

Taeyong’s hands moved to the other’s chest and he gripped the fabric of the other’s uniform. Doyoung pulled away but they stayed close. Taeyong smiled.

 

“You can feel it, too, can’t you?” Taeyong asked while moving his arms around the android’s neck.

 

The hunter narrowed his eyes. “I definitely feel something”.

 

Taeyong snorted. “You can keep denying it, but we both know you feel exactly the same as me”.

 

Doyoung smirked. “And what would that be?”

 

Taeyong tried to fight the blush that had started to creep up his neck but it was futile. Instead, he huffed and shoved the android away. He started to walk back inside and heard the android snickering behind him.

 

“You can keep denying it Taeyong”, he mocked and Taeyong turned around just to show his tongue at the other. “I hate you”, he muttered without any heat and the other snickered again.

 

“Oh, is that what we’re feeling?”

 

“Shut the hell up”.

 

Doyoung left again that night.

 

 

******************

 

 

 “Taeyong! Taeyong wake up, this is bad, this is really bad!” Taeyong woke up with a start when Daniel busted through his bedroom door, seemingly disheveled, and frantic. “What is it”, Taeyong hopped out of the bed, just in time to hear the sirens.

 

“Tara was scouting, he heard the sirens from miles away, Taeyong, they’re coming”, Daniel’s voice was so grave, his expression hopeless. Taeyong felt panic rise and his throat clogged.

 

“Fuck, okay, fuck, we have to escape from the back”, Taeyong ran out of the room, all the way downstairs where terrified deviants waited.

 

“Everyone! To the back door! Hurry up!” Taeyong didn’t have to tell twice, it was a mass of panicking deviants and Taeyong and Daniel right in their heel.

 

Taeyong was just out of the back door when he heard his front door being kicked in with a crash.

 

“Shit, Daniel!” Taeyong yelled grabbing the deviant’s arm. “Go, run with them and alert Markus, Doyoung, anyone, tell them that my house is compromised, I’ll hold them back”. Daniel’s eyes widened. “Taeyong no-““Daniel you have to go, they’ll kill you but they can’t kill me, go!”

 

With hesitance and a one last squeeze to his shoulder, Daniel ran with the others to the forest.

 

Taeyong stood there on his back porch when at least two police officers tackled him and forced him onto his knees. “Hands to your head, now!” they had rifles pointed at Taeyong and he had no other choice than to comply.

 

Not far behind came Perkins. “After them, don’t let them escape, shoot if you have a visual!” he barked orders at more police officers before stopping right in front of Taeyong. Taeyong looked at the agent with as much hatred as he could muster.

 

“Playtime is over, Mr. Kim. Time to face the consequences”, the agent sneered and the officers hauled him up. Perkins stood right in his face now. “I cannot wait to destroy all of them. And make you watch the revolution you so bravely assisted go down in flames”. Taeyong struggled against the officers’ hold but they only held on tighter before cuffing his hands behind his back. “It’s over”, with a triumphant smile, Perkins signaled the officers and Taeyong was hauled to a police car.

 

 

 ******************

 

 

 Taeyong was back in the same interrogation room as before. The handcuffs had been removed but there was not much Taeyong could do anyway.

 

 He was alone and scared. He didn’t know if Jericho was also attacked, he didn’t know how Perkins found out about anything. He just didn’t know.

 

The door opened and much to Taeyong’s surprise, Doyoung stepped in. Realization dawned on him a like wave.

 

“You. You told them”, he whispered, his heart squeezing painfully.

 

Doyoung’s expression stayed impassive. He briefly sifted his eyes to the mirror. They were being watched.

 

“The FBI figured out Jericho’s whereabouts after an encounter with a deviant who was scouting for supplies. The deviant unfortunately was caught and was tortured until he gave answers. The deviant gave out the location of Jericho and all the other locations of deviants. The FBI was lucky to have caught an android who was very close to the leader, hence all the information”, Doyoung mechanically explained but his eyes seemed pained.

 

“So- so Jericho was also- Jericho was- Is Jericho destroyed?” Taeyong felt tears well up in his eyes. This could not be how it all ended.

 

“Jericho was destroyed”.

 

 Taeyong gasped as the tears finally spilled over.

 

“But the deviants had already evacuated”, Doyoung gave Taeyong one of his meaningful looks. He had warned them. 

 

“We are currently in search of all the deviants we have yet to discover”, Doyoung’s eyes sifted to the mirror again. “It seems as if hope is not yet lost for the deviants”, Doyoung said quietly and Taeyong gave a small nod and took a deep breath. 

 

So they hadn’t found out about Doyoung yet, they probably had no idea, so couldn’t even ask. Taeyong understood now. It was beneficial to still have an insider in the DPD, someone who knew of the humans movements. 

 

Suddenly the door banged open and a few armed soldiers barged in. "We have a problem", one of the soldiers spoke to Doyoung. "The deviants have infiltrated this place, there are hundreds of them in the lobby, they claim to come in peace but we have people saying they're armed", the soldier hurriedly explained and Doyoung's frown deepened. "Are they crazy? Why would they come here?" Doyoung asked no one in particular.   
  
"The leader is here. Markus is here. Says he wants to negotiate. Says that this ends today", one of the soldiers said in a grave tone.

 

 “Stay here", Doyoung ordered Taeyong and went to leave with the soldiers. Completely out of impulse, Taeyong stood up, rounded the table and grabbed the android's arm, successfully surprising them both, but he didn't let go. “Go on, I’ll be right behind you”, Doyoung nodded at the soldiers who hurried off.  

 

“I had to warn Markus first”, Doyoung hurriedly whispered, hand clasping to Taeyong’s. “I wanted to warn you but it was too late”, he continued and his eyes looked so sad. “I know, of course you had to warn Markus first, this whole revolution depends on him”, Taeyong smiled at the other. “Them not knowing about me gives us some benefit of surprise, worst case scenario”, Doyoung said.   
  
"No one has to get hurt, not the humans nor the androids", Taeyong pleaded his grip tightening around Doyoung's arm.   
  
The latter’s eyes seemed to soften.  
  
"That is not completely up to me", Doyoung said uncharacteristically softly and gave his hand one last squeeze before prying his fingers off his arm. The android once again turned to leave but on another impulse, Taeyong grabbed him once again and reached to place his lips on the artificial ones. His hands grabbed the androids shoulders, the fabric of his uniform wrinkling under his tight grip.   
  
Doyoung seemed completely stunned and his hovering hands found their place at Taeyong's hips, his hold just as tight.

  
Taeyong separated their mouths for a breath before connecting them with some kind of desperation bubbling from within him. He threw his hands around the other's neck to press his body even closer and Doyoung pulled him in just the same.   
  
After what felt like a second, Doyoung already pushed him away with a conflicted look in his eyes. "I have to go", he breathed out but didn't take a step. "You're almost there, I can see it", Taeyong whispered and the conflict in Doyoung deepened. "I won’t push you over the edge, but just know that-" Taeyong took hold of Doyoung's hand. "-when you wake up, when you finally break through your system, I will be here", he whispered with a hopefully reassuring smile.   
  
With that, the android took off.

 

 

******************

 

  
  
The barrel of the gun pointed at his temple felt uncomfortable, but Perkins' arm around his throat, occasionally pressing too hard and cutting off his airways felt even more so. His eyes were watering and he could feel strength leave his legs. He was trying to loosen the hold around his throat with both of his hands but Perkins was stronger.

 

He should’ve known that the agent would eventually snap. Taeyong had felt it when the agent had busted into the interrogation room Taeyong was in with a gun, just moments after Doyoung had left.  The agent had said that it would all end today and forced him to go with him.   
  
All eyes on the lobby were on them. As soon as Perkins had dragged him in the middle of the human-android confrontation everyone went silent.   
  
"Nothing will happen to this human, if the deviant leader surrenders and all the androids stand down!" Perkins declared and pressed the barrel harder at Taeyong's temple. A whimper left his mouth without a permission and he could hear Perkins let out a sinister chuckle.   
  
Taeyong looked for the deviant leader and found him standing tall as ever with a deep frown on his face. "That's what you humans stoop down to? Hurting your own kind just to avoid giving us freedom?" Markus spoke distastefully.   
  
"If it was any other human, then probably not, but this particular human has been helping you, hasn't he? In fact he has done quite a lot for you robots", Perkins was starting to sound insane and Taeyong absolutely feared for his life.   
  
Before Markus could answer, another gun was pulled.

"Perkins. I told you not to do this yet here we are again", Doyoung who had stepped in the middle as well spoke, his barrel pointing at the two of them.   
  
"Doyoung. I'm carrying out our mission. Your mission. Are you going to intervene with the success of this? That's not what you were programmed to do", Perkins hissed and tightened his grip again. Taeyong could feel his consciousness fade but he fought it.   
  
Doyoung's LED was hysterically blinking red again, until it stopped and Doyoung grabbed his head groaning and closing his eyes for what felt like minutes.

Taeyong had never seen an android deviate right before his eyes before. Witnessing the calm exterior of the android, while knowing that inside there was a battle going on, a battle against his own programming, against his mission, was baffling to say the least.  
  
When he opened his eyes again there was clarity unlike Taeyong had seen before. "My programming doesn't really matter anymore", Doyoung said and lifted the corner of his mouth into a smirk. If Taeyong could breathe properly, he would've sighed in relief. Doyoung woke up. He pushed through the barrier of his system and to freedom.  

 

He was a deviant.

  
  
"Well, can't say I didn't see this coming", Perkins almost laughed. "But this doesn't change anything. Do as I say or I blow his brains out. And this includes you now, Doyoung", the agent growled.   
  
The other soldiers in the lobby were confused, others still pointing their rifles at the androids but other having sifted their attention (and guns) to Perkins and Taeyong.   
  
"Fine, just- Let him go", Markus stepped forward and clenched his hands into fists. "Markus!" The woman who Taeyong had seen in the news, named North, hissed but Markus just lifted his hand and she stayed silent.   
  
"Wait, wait, please", Taeyong struggled against Perkins' hold but the other man didn't budge. "Markus don't do this, you know they will kill you all, please", Taeyong chocked out with a few stray tears escaping his eyes. "My life doesn't matter if it saves hundreds and thousands of yours", Taeyong was trying not to full on sob but the tears didn't cease to fall. "Shut up!" Perkins hollered and tightened his hold once again. Markus looked at them with shock evident in his eyes.   
  
Taeyong then turned to look at Doyoung who looked ready to murder, who was ready to murder. "Stop it, Taeyong", the android firmly said, his gun never having stopped pointing at them.   
  
Taeyong's lips curved into a sad smile. "It's okay”, he managed to say. Doyoung shook his head. "Stop it! We are not doing this", he hissed but there was a crack in his voice he couldn't hide.   
  
Doyoung pulled the safety of the gun and Taeyong closed his eyes. A loud bang echoed through the lobby and everything went silent for a second or two.   


 

Shocked screams and gasps filled the large space then and everything fell into chaos.  
  
"No!" Perkins roared and pushed Taeyong, who was shocked to be alive, to the floor. Taeyong desperately gasped for air and lifted his head to scan the situation. He spotted Markus on the floor with a blue blood flowing from a gaping hole in his shoulder, a raged Perkins shouting about wanting to have killed the leader himself, and then being shot by North. Taeyong winced at the sound of a bullet cracking through the agent's skull. The agent fell to the floor with a loud thud.   
  
He turned his head to where Doyoung was standing, a smoking barrel of a gun still pointed at Markus' direction and his throat closed out of shock.   
  
Doyoung had shot Markus. Had CyberLife gained control after all?   
  
Another gunshot resonated through the air and Taeyong watched a bulled pierce the left side of Doyoung's chest. It was as if everything happened in slow motion.   
  
Doyoung falling on his back with blue substance, his blood, splattering everywhere.

  
  
**Component #45667 damaged**  
 **DEFINITIVE SHUTDOWN IF NOT REPLACED**  
  
**TIME BEFORE SHUTDOWN:**  
_-00:04:57_

  
  
Taeyong turned his head just enough to see a dark skinned android pull at North, whose gun was pointed at where Doyoung was just standing.   
  
Then he saw Markus struggling to sit up and realized that Doyoung hadn't killed Markus, only wounded him. The shock of the deviant leader being shot had dissolved the situation and Doyoung had yet again saved his life.   
  
Only when the woman looked at Doyoung's bleeding body on the floor with a pained expression Taeyong snapped out of it.

 

 "Doyoung. Doyoung!" His shouts sounded broken in his own ears and he scrambled to crawl to the wounded android.

  
  
**TIME BEFORE SHUTDOWN:**  
_-00:03:32_

  
  
His hands hovered above the wound not knowing what to do, and a sob escaped his throat. He settled on pressing his palms on the wound to try and stop the bleeding.   
  
"Doyoung, please", Taeyong cried, not really knowing what he was asking. "Shh, it's okay", the cruel irony of those words being said back to him send a painful jolt through his body. 

 

  
**TIME BEFORE SHUTDOWN:**   
_-00:02:02_

 

  
Doyoung grabbed one of Taeyong's wrists. Then he deactivated his artificial skin from his palm.  
  
Taeyong felt the cool but strong plastic against his own skin and shivered. He maneuvered their palms so that they were flat against each other and treated their fingers together. It felt intimate to feel what Doyoung actually felt like, beneath the artificial skin. The gesture was so simple, yet it held so much meaning to both of them. Two different beings, two different systems, but one bond.

 

“I wish we had more time, the two of us”, Taeyong chocked out and Doyoung smiled understandingly.   


 

**TIME BEFORE SHUTDOWN:**  
_-00:00:57_

  
  
"I love you. Without you-", Doyoung coughed and blue blood spilled from his lips. “Without you- I wouldn’t have been free”, Doyoung finished and Taeyong leaned his forehead against the other's. "I love you, too", his voice came out as a wet whisper as another sob shook his whole body. He pressed his mouth against Doyoung's and leaked everything he felt into the kiss, the android grabbing his forearm with his last strength.  

 

  
  
**TIME BEFORE SHUTDOWN:**  
_-00:00:03_

  
  
Taeyong leaned back and watched Doyoung smile,

 

**TIME BEFORE SHUTDOWN:**

_-00:00:00_

 

 as the LED light in his temple turned blank and his systems shut down, for good.   
  
Taeyong lifted Doyoung's head into his lap and let out a gut wrenching cry.

 He gently closed the androids eyelids, the dull eyes too painful to see.

 

The android’s blood was everywhere but Taeyong didn’t care. He combed his fingers through the raven black hair, while violent sobs wrecked his body.

“I wish we had more time”, he whispered while cradling the dead android’s cheek with his palm.   
  
He hadn't even noticed everyone around him going quiet, the chaos had stopped. Soldiers had lowered their weapons in silent defeat, their hearts hurting for the two.

 

 Androids had gathered around to show respect to one of their own, who had fallen. It was almost as if everything seemed meaningless, all the hate, the violence. It was eye opening for even the humans, to see everything end like this. Did it really have to end like this?

 

 Markus was leaning heavily into his friends but he was alive. The expression on his face pained, regretful. Markus looked outside and noticed all the reporters. They seemed to have been reporting everything live, probably all over the world. There was no way that people wouldn’t be on their side now.  He would rejoice the success of the revolution, eventually.

 

He turned back at the sobbing human, still cradling the lifeless android in his lap.

 

 

The revolution was over, they had won, but at what cost?

 

 

 

******************

 

 

 

 “We are reporting live from the Detroit Police Department where a series of events regarding to the deviant revolution have just unfolded.

 

The one FBI Agent Perkins held a human hostage. Perkins demanded that the androids stand down. However the android detective Doyoung, who instead was shot, dissolved the situation.

 

This gunshot seems to have halted the chaos that ensued after the wounding of the deviant leader.

 

The events after have left us speechless.

 

The human and the android displayed what seemed to be love towards each other.

 

Everyone on site are moved by this display of emotion.

 

We are still waiting for confirmation, but it seems like the android detective has passed away.

 

It-It seems like androids truly are like us. It seems like we have judged too quickly.

 

It truly is unfortunate that it took this heartbreaking event for us to open our eyes.

 

Maybe we need to redefine how we see the world. The world surely is changing and today will go down as history. Nothing will change overnight, but today is a step towards to peace.

 

Maybe eventually, humans and androids can live side by side, who knows?

 

 Let’s all embrace our loved ones tonight, and open our hearts to all people.

 

This has been Hannah Johnson from Detroit News, reporting from Detroit Police station.

 

Back to the studio,

 

and everyone,

 

stay safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> whew. that's it. i hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> comments and kudos are always welcome <3
> 
> Leave me hate: 
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/Iostlnthedream
> 
> or twitter:
> 
> https://twitter.com/vaIkyriesalive
> 
> thank you again, bye!


End file.
